Too Late
by Allcmena
Summary: Shion agora é o Grande Mestre do Santuário, mas todo seu psicológico está abalado pelas incontáveis perdas da batalha e ele se vê cada vez mais perdido em seus próprios sentimentos. Vendo a confusão nos olhos e ações de seu mestre, Hipólita, uma das únicas servas que permaneceu no Santuário, vê-se ligada ela ao ponto de zelar por seu coração cercado de sombras e terror. "- Eu o am


Um grito gutural invadiu os ouvidos de Atla, o pequeno Lemuriano que continuava a viver no Santuário depois da guerra Santa, acordando-o de maneira abrupta. O menino sabia que aquele grito provinha do quarto de Shion, o atual Grande Mestre.

Assustado, o garoto usou seus poderes para aparecer bem na frente da porta do quarto do ex-cavaleiro de Áries, não tendo coragem de entrar. Foi quando sentiu uma mão lhe tocar o ombro, fazendo-o se virar para encarar a face meiga de Hipólita, uma das únicas servas que permanecia naquele Santuário desolado.

A mulher carregava um suporte com vela na mão livre, e com a outra, antes no ombro de Atla, gesticulou, usando o dedo indicador sobre os lábios para indicar o silêncio que o menino deveria fazer. Calmamente, Hipólita tomou a frente, abrindo a porta com cuidado, caminhando até a cama onde o Grande Mestre jazia, vivendo um sono conturbado e cheio de terror.

A serva deixou a porta aberta, dando a entender que o menino deveria entrar, e foi isso o que Atla fez, fechando a porta atrás de si. Prestou muita atenção nos movimentos da mulher, vendo-a depositar a vela sobre a cômoda ao lado da cama, sentando-se no colchão macio logo em seguida.

Hipólita deslizou os dedos pela testa suada do ariano, sorrindo, calma, para depois segurar a mão direita do cavaleiro, sentindo o aperto desesperado dado entre a consciência e o pesadelo. Apertou com carinho a mão calejada do lemuriano, levando-a até os lábios, beijando-a com cuidado.

Atla ajoelhou-se perto da cama, observando seu mestre se acalmar com o toque da serva. A mulher segurava-lhe a mão, e com o dorso livre da outra deslizava um carinho singelo pelo rosto atormentado do Grande Mestre. Era terrível para o pupilo ver tão sublime figura, sempre tão serena e calma, transtornado em pesadelos infindáveis, suando e contorcendo-se como uma criança. Todavia, aquilo parecia não incomodar Hipólita, que seguia com os carinhos e delicadezas, acalmando, aos poucos, a alma de Shion.

\- Está tudo bem, meu querido, já acabou. – sussurrou a serva, debruçando-se sobre o homem, depositando um beijo em sua testa, terminando de acalmá-lo, assim enviando Shion para o mundo dos sonhos tranquilos, aliviando o aperto em sua mão.

Hipólita sorriu, soltando-se do homem, erguendo-se da cama. Atla esperava que ela pegasse a vela, mas ela não o fez, apenas estendendo a mão para que ele a pegasse, tendo-a agarrado poucos segundos depois, podendo assim guiar o menino de volta para seu quarto, deixando o Grande Mestre em seu sono.

\- O que foi aquilo, Hipólita? – questionou o menino, assim que se viu deitado em sua própria cama, com a serva sentada próxima a si, sorrindo gentilmente.

\- Sabe, Atla, mesmo você tendo lutado na guerra, as coisas não foram tão sérias e cruéis para você. – começou ela, acariciando o rosto do menino, como uma mãe faria. – Há coisas tão cruéis e vis no passado de Shion, meu anjo, e elas se manifestam em sua mente na forma de pesadelos. A perda dos amigos, o afastamento de Dohko... A morte do mestre Hakurei... São coisas que ficaram marcadas na alma dele, coisas que o machucam mais do que qualquer golpe, pois ele se culpa.

\- Mas, não foi culpa dele! – exclamou o lemuriano, exaltado.

\- Todos nós sabemos disso... – concordou Hipólita, com os olhos tristonhos. – No entanto, a cabeça de seu mestre funciona diferente da nossa... Hakurei era mais do que um simples mestre, era um símbolo, tal qual eu imagino ser para você, meu anjo... Ele se culpa por não ter sido capaz de salvá-lo, se culpa por não ter podido poupar a vida de um homem que deu tudo por eles... E não é apenas por Hakurei que ele sofre. Sofre por Yuzuriha, pelos jovens cavaleiros de bronze, sofre pelos cavaleiros de ouro e suas viúvas... Sofre por nós todos.

\- Ele sempre sonha com essas coisas? – chateado, o garoto segurou a mão da serva, esperando por uma resposta.

\- Todos os dias. – respondeu Hipólita, deixando uma lágrima rolar. – E todos os dias eu vou àquele quarto, aperto-o junto de mim, e o acalmo... É só isso que posso fazer, acalmar o coração dele...

\- Você e o mestre se gostam? – o garoto questionou, preparado para usar seus poderes mentais caso sentisse hesitação na resposta da serva.

\- Eu o amo, vou amá-lo até que todas as estrelas caiam do céu e se tornem pó. – garantiu Hipólita, novamente sentindo as lágrimas caírem de seus olhos. – Mas, não é a mim que seu mestre ama. Ele sempre amou a amazona de Grou... Receio que a amará até o fim de seus dias.

\- Mas... Yuzu está morta! – volveu o pequeno. – Por que ele não pode gostar de você?

\- Não é tão simples, querido. – sorriu Hipólita, enxugando as lágrimas. – Eu me contento em ajudá-lo nesses momentos... Me contento apenas em abraçá-lo quando ele sonha novamente com o dia em que todos se foram... E eu espero que outra faça isso por mim quando eu me for.

\- Quando você se for? – o menino arregalou os olhos, assustado.

\- Eu não sou como vocês, o povo de Lemúria, - explicou a serva, acariciando os cabelos lilases de Atla. – minha vida é como a de qualquer mortal, pois sou apenas isso, meu menino... Sou mortal.

\- Isso é triste. – anunciou ele, sentindo o peito doer pela possibilidade de perder Hipólita, a única que o tratava com um carinho incondicional e pleno. – Por que você tem que morrer?

\- Todos morrem, hoje ou daqui a muitos anos. – sorriu ela, calma. – A morte não parece ser algo ruim... Eu acredito que depois dessa vida teremos outra, uma onde não há dor, sofrimento, preconceito ou maldade. Deus é bom, Atla, ele sabe o que faz de nós. Ele me deu alguém a quem amar, me deu você para cuidar, e me deu saúde para viver com vocês.

\- Hipólita... – Atla chorava, como nunca havia chorado antes. Sentando-se, ele agarrou a serva, abraçando-a desesperadamente. – Eu não quero que você se vá!

\- Eu ficarei contigo por um bom tempo ainda, meu querido. – garantiu a serva, abraçando-o de volta, deslizando as mãos pelo cabelo curto do menino. – Você é meu menino, Atla, o único que Deus me deu, eu te amo, pequeno.

\- Eu te amo também, Hipólita. – volveu Atla, enterrando o rosto no ombro da serva, temendo que ela desaparecesse a qualquer momento.

Naquela noite, Hipólita não chorou, como costumava fazer depois de acalmar Shion, não... Naquela noite, ela dormiu abraçada com Atla, seu menino, aquele que os deuses lhe permitiram criar depois daquela Guerra Sangrenta, onde seus pais e irmãs foram perdidos, onde a dor e o sofrimento foram maiores do que a alegria da vitória... Onde seu coração foi estilhaçado, para receber um bálsamo em forma de criança.

Atla, seu tesouro.

O dia amanhecia e Shion estranhava toda aquela quietude no décimo-primeiro templo, mesmo que o Santuário estivesse praticamente vazio, Atla e Hipólita costumavam ser um pouco barulhentos. Perguntava-se se o menino já estava acordado, mas parecia que não.

Pensando nisso, caminhou até o quarto de Atla, adentrando-o em silêncio, arregalando os olhos ao ver a cena do aspirante abraçado à serva, com o rosto inchado, denotando que havia chorado na noite anterior, e Hipólita o mantendo em seu peito, protetoramente, em um sono compartilhado.

Sentiu seu peito apertar, e suspirou. Caminhou até o pé da cama, sentando-se sobre o baú de Atla, de costas para os dois, passando a mão pelo rosto, refletindo sobre a proximidade de Hipólita com o menino, perguntando-se se deveria deixá-la tão perto assim do discípulo.

\- Bom dia, Mestre Shion. – o ariano virou o rosto ao ouvir a voz de Hipólita, recém-desperta.

\- Bom dia, Hipólita. – volveu ele, virando o corpo, mantendo o olhar fixo no discípulo, principalmente depois que a mulher se sentou, revelando a camisola de algodão, com os ombros mais caídos e o contorno decorado de rendas e laços. – Foi ao meu quarto de novo.

\- Sim. – concordou ela, levantando-se da cama, cobrindo Atla com o lençol, vendo-o manter-se em seu sono profundo.

\- Por quê? – questionou o ariano, levantando-se, parando a alguns passos da serva.

\- Porque eu não consigo dormir enquanto você chora e se retorce como um condenado. – Hipólita rumou para a porta, parando ao sentir seu braço ser preso entre os dedos do Grande mestre.

\- Atla sabe disso? – questionou Shion, preocupado.

\- Não. – mentiu ela, arregalando os olhos ao ser puxada para perto, enquanto Shion mantinha-a contida pelos ombros.

\- Não minta, eu senti o cosmo dele no meu quarto ontem, junto com você. - o lemuriano mais velho encarava os olhos azuis da mulher, assustada demais com a reação bruta do mestre. Ele nunca havia lhe tocado! Não quando estava consciente, pelo menos.

\- Podemos discutir isso em outro lugar? – Hipólita olhou-o de maneira significativa, depois direcionando seu olhar para Atla, ainda dormindo.

Shion entendeu o recado, assim, puxou a serva para fora do quarto do menino, levando-a para seu próprio quarto, já não se importando muito com as vestes sumárias de Hipólita. Com a delicadeza que lhe restava, o cavaleiro a sentou na cama, mantendo-se afastado, esperando pela resposta da mulher.

\- Atla acordou com seu grito. – começou ela, erguendo os ombros da camisola, cobrindo a pele desnuda de seu colo, puxando as fitas de cetim da roupa para atar o tecido no lugar. – O encontrei parado na porta de seu quarto... Ele estava preocupado, então o deixei entrar e expliquei por que chorava. Alguém precisa cuidar de você quando eu não estiver mais aqui, Shion... Atla fará isso, eu tenho certeza. – e a jovem abaixou os olhos, triste como sempre que tratava com o homem.

\- Quem disse que preciso de cuidados? – bradou Shion, tenso com toda aquela história. A delicadeza com que a serva lhe tratava nublava sua mente, fazendo-o trair seus próprios pensamentos.

\- Você... Todas as noites em que eu vou ao seu quarto e seguro sua mão... – respondeu Hipólita, sorrindo levemente. – Não diz diretamente, mas eu sinto isso... Não pode viver sozinho para sempre, Shion... Ninguém pode...

O Grande Mestre encarou a moça, sentindo suas forças serem minadas pelo sorriso triste que ela lhe dava. Caminhou, indeciso, até ela, ajoelhando-se a frente daquela que era a única a nunca duvidar de si, sua serva mais fiel... Sua amiga, no fim das contas.

Shion sentia toda a dor e medo das noites voltar a superfície, fazendo lágrimas surgirem em seus olhos, obrigando-o a abraçar Hipólita, procurando nela o mesmo alento das noites, enterrando as mãos nos cabelos castanhos da moça, sentindo-a abraçá-lo de volta, de maneira protetora.

\- Está tudo bem. – garantiu ela. – Vai passar...

\- Tenho que ser forte, Hipólita... Mas não consigo. – volveu Shion, tentando não soluçar.

\- É claro que é forte, Shion. – sorriu a morena, deslizando as mãos pelos longos cabelos lisos do homem em seus braços. – O Santuário está quase reconstruído, novos aprendizes chegam, e as servas retornam aos poucos. Tudo isso graças a você, meu querido.

Anos depois, quando não havia mais tempo para mudar suas ações, Shion compreendeu o que aquele "meu querido" queria dizer, mas, já não havia mais tempo para dizer à ela, dizer à sua Hipólita, que a queria tão bem quanto era possível.

\- HIPÓLITA! – foi a última coisa que a serva ouviu, antes de ser atingida pelo golpe de Yohma e cair aos pés dos outros discípulos, congelados pelos golpes do inimigo.

Flashes de luzes, sons de ferro chocando-se um contra o outro, golpes e mais golpes, e o céu, limpo e reluzente, enfeitiçando seus olhos, já querendo ceder à perda de sangue e aos estragos feitos dentro de seu corpo.

\- Hipólita! – Teneo ajoelhou-se ao lado da serva, junto de Shion, fitando-a com pesar. – Aguente firme, vamos te ajudar. – garantiu o Taurino, temendo até mesmo tocá-la.

\- Está tudo bem, querido. – sorriu ela, fracamente, arfando ao sentir uma dor maior em seu peito. – Vai passar. – a mão direita se ergueu no ar, tocando o rosto do mais novo, sorrindo novamente. – Onde está Atla?

\- Em missão em Jamiel. – respondeu Shion, pesaroso, recebendo o olhar enfraquecido de Hipólita.

\- É melhor assim... – suspirou, virando o rosto para o Grande Mestre. – Shion... Você vai ficar bem?

\- Eu? – ele teve de soltar um riso, sem graça alguma. – Ficarei bem... Depois de um tempo.

\- O que são alguns anos para um lemuriano? - riu Hipólita, fazendo uma careta ao sentir uma pontada no peito. Piscou algumas vezes antes de focalizar o rosto do homem, banhado em lágrimas. – Não chore... – pediu ela, enxugando as lágrimas com os dedos trêmulos. – Estarei sempre com você...

Então ele a amparou em seus braços, trazendo o corpo frágil e debilitado para perto de si, segurando a cabeça de Hipólita com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra lhe espalmava as costas. Trouxe o rosto pálido para perto do seu, cobrindo os lábios vermelhos com cuidado, em um beijo sutil, regado a emoções mal resolvidas.

Foi então que os lábios de Hipólita pararam de corresponder aos de Shion, ficando cada vez mais gelados, até que se tornaram frios e imóveis, assim como a face, agora pálida e terrivelmente apática, com os belos olhos azuis fechados, causando desespero no ariano.

\- NÃO! – gritou ele, abraçando-a com força, sem receber resposta do corpo sem vida. Teneo chorava, depois de pegar a mão de Hipólita nas suas e colá-la a sua testa, pedindo aos deuses que a deixassem viver. – Não, Hipólita! Não!

O desespero de Shion em nada se comparou ao de Atla, que ao voltar de Jamiel se deparou com a mãe morta, deitada em um caixão de vidro, conservada pelo cosmo de Shion, que esperara pelo discípulo para enterrar a pobre serva... Ela não deveria ter ido até o campo de batalha... Não deveria ter morrido!

\- MÃE! – gritava Atla, debruçado no caixão de vidro, deixando rolar lágrimas de tristeza e desalento. – NÃO! NÃO!

Os vidros chegaram a tremer pela quantidade de cosmo-energia dissipada pelo adolescente, que teria destruído as vidraças da saleta, não fosse o controle de seu poder, mesmo em um momento de desespero como aquele.

Quando Atla teve de dizer adeus àquela mulher carinhosa e boa, disse adeus também ao menino de antes, tornando-se um jovem sério, de índole forte, que presava mais do que tudo pela moral e retidão que Hipólita havia lhe ensinado. Assim, viveu até o último dia de sua vida, quando deu seu sangue para salvar seu filho, tendo tempo de entregá-lo ao mestre que o criaria e cuidaria como seu. Mu era o nome da criança, nascida séculos depois da morte de Hipólita, mas que conheceria a mulher por pequenos contos de Shion, onde era sempre a voz da razão e cuidado.


End file.
